Finding Your Wings
by Aegis Sapphire
Summary: Fuyumi is not adjusting well to her father's sudden shift in behavior. It wore on her more than she liked to show and she just couldn't take the pain of everything until one night, when she was only inches from throwing everything away, he was there. It's amazing just how much talking to someone could save you. Sometimes you just need to find your wings. TRIGGER WARNING


**Hawksxfuyumi TRIGGER WARNING! SUICIDAL THEME!  
**

* * *

The city was beautiful tonight, she had to admit that as she looked out contemplatively. She looked down at the street below. Everyone looked like ants from up here. She let out a sigh and waited for the crowd below to thin out. So far, no one has spotted her up here and her father just thought she was working late tonight. She stared down at the side walk. She could do it, just lean forward and her weight would do the rest. She'd make sure to turn herself so that she fell head first of course. It would be quick and with minimum pain.

"Beautiful night out." A voice said, jolting her out of her thoughts.

She looked over to see Hawks. She cringed; she had been caught. By one of her father's coworkers no less and they've been working closely lately. She hadn't personally met him before this and honestly didn't plan on it.

"Yeah. It is." She replied.

He sat on the ledge next to her, his feet dangling over it. Hawks rarely dealt with Jumpers these days mainly because people started using it as an excuse to see him. Usually, he'd stand by in secret if a jumper has been found and is highly publicized. But, he'd never sit idly by if he saw one either. He usually doesn't make it public by calling for back up and he did this more as a favor to them. The last thing most serious jumpers want is for the media to be on their butts. It makes it harder for them to try getting back to their lives; they could lose their jobs, and a lot of people will recognize them. Right now, the best he can do is sit with her, make sure she doesn't jump, and try to talk to her.

"You're Endeavor's daughter, right?" He asked.

She flinched at that question. While the public doesn't entirely like Endeavor, they have no idea how he treated his family. He had been trying to get better for them. He's really trying to turn over a new leaf. But it hurt... seeing that he was trying to be family now of all times, when all four of his kids had grown up. After all he had done... now he decided to try being a dad? Why couldn't he have tried for them sooner? Tears fell from her eyes and she nodded.

"He's pretty cool. One hell of a fighter." He said.

"Yeah..." She muttered.

While Endeavor had never directly raised a hand to her, a simple look was enough to scare her. She would try to stick up for her brothers but, in the end, she could only watch helplessly as he would force Shoto to train, use his quirk, and how he sometimes pushed him so hard that he'd throw up if a punch to the stomach didn't already make him lose his lunch before. There was one year where he had tried to train her but after a month of seeing her quirk, he realized that hers wasn't good enough for hero work. She hated seeing Shoto watch from the window while she and her brothers would play together.

"He-" Hawks began.

"Could we please not talk about my father..." She said, staring out at the city.

This surprised Hawks. What's going on with her exactly? He decided to ask later, right now, she needed to focus on something other than whatever drove her to do this.

"So... what do you do for a living?" He asked.

She hesitated. Her students... she loved her students. What would they think about all this?

"I teach... primary school." She said.

"Ah, nice. Do you have a favorite student?" He asked.

"I love all my students." She said.

She seemed to relax a little more. Hawks felt relieved. He found a topic to get her to think of other than whatever made her think of coming up here.

"What are they like?" He asked.

"Well, uh. They're a good group of kids, they do what they're told. They work hard, too. Even the ones that need help, they do their best. They're smart kids." She said.

"Sounds to me like you're a great teacher." He said.

She chuckled.

"They're the ones who are amazing, I'm just... there." She said.

She always felt like that; never really helping much, she just existed. She did what she could for everyone but, was it ever enough?

"Don't be ridiculous. It takes good teachers to bring out the best in their students. If they're are like you say, then I know you're doing great as a teacher." He said.

She bit her lip but that didn't stop the tears from flowing from her eyes. Just how well would her students do if they come in to hear she's not there? She shouldn't be up here. Hawks stood up and offer her his hand.

"Let's get out of here." He said.

She shakily took his hand. He then pulled her against himself tightly. She blushed a little bit and looked up at him. He smiled back at her.

"Hang on tight." He said.

She held onto him tightly and he leapt off of the building and flew up high. Hawks chuckled when he heard her yelp a little. He flew around, looking for a place to land, probably better if he landed somewhere fairly secluded and out of the way. Fuyumi hesitantly looked around. Hawks noticed and grinned, adjusting her in his arms so she could see a little more. It's been awhile since he's flown with a cute girl in his arms. He decided to fly around a little longer just to see how she'd react. He felt gratified when he saw a smile on her face. He's had plenty of girls beg to be put down or like it for a second but still want down. But she could stay up here with him for hours. But he shook his head. Now was not a good time to be thinking about how cute she looked... or how the city lights shined in her eyes and highlighted the turquoise in them.

"Having fun?" He asked with a smile.

She blushed in response and Hawks chuckled. _Cute!_ he thought as he looked around. He finally settled to land at a nearby park. It was semi close to her house, just a brief walk away. She was a little shaky when he let go of her but he kept a hand on her to make sure she didn't stumble. She lost balance and fell against him for a sec and he laughed.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine... Just a little... Shaky." She said.

"So... where to?" He asked.

"Um..." She said before looking around.

She knew this place. She'd walk over here all the time to read a book or just relax away from home. But why is he asking her where to go? He did his job.

"It's not far. I can get home from here..." She said, obviously not too keen on going home.

He noticed that she still was a little shaken and definitely not wanting to go home. He decided that maybe she needed some company. Someone to talk to and spend time with can do wonders for people in a situation like this.

"I can hang out for a bit. I've got nothing else to do." he said.

"Uh, well, I don't want to trouble you." She stammered.

"It's not a problem. I'll even buy you dinner if you want. I was going to get something to eat anyway." he said.

Ordinarily, she would have refused but, she really didn't want to go home and face her dad at the moment. Besides, Hawks was being nice to her and at this point, he was a welcome distraction.

"Alright." She said after awhile.

"Okay! Where to? Any preferences?" He asked.

She shrugged.

"I'm not really hungry. I just want to..." She said, a little embarrassed to admit that she just didn't want to go home.

"Nothing wrong with wanting company. I know a place that serves some awesome chicken." he said, walking with her.

"Isn't that a little...?" She said, hesitating.

"What?" He asked.

"Considering your quirk, isn't eating chicken weird?" She asked.

"I love chicken. I don't care if I'm basically 2% bird, I love it." he said.

She couldn't help but giggle. He smiled; half of the reason he likes chicken was because the concept to him was hilarious.

* * *

He did most of the talking, as usual. Hawks was a talker, he could go on and on none stop. Fuyumi couldn't complain, it was honestly nice to have someone so animatedly talking to her like he was. It made her feel like she was a little more relevant to someone. Hawks was trying to think of ways to get her to laugh and smile at the moment. He felt so gratified when she laughed. His chicken imitation made her almost die of laughter. They were there for a long time, just talking. Finally, it was time to go.

He walked her home and while she didn't seem nearly as tense as before, she still was a little reluctant to go home. She grew more tense as they got closer to her place. He put his wing around her shoulders as they walked which made her tense up a little more but, she relaxed against him, her hand holding his. He enclosed his hand around hers and they continued walking. Hawks wasn't surprised to see Endeavor meet them at the gate. Of course, Hawks had a feeling that this looked a bit... well, it could be exactly what he thinks it is. They did technically go out and despite what transpired before their outing, he didn't mind going out with her again... provided it didn't involve meeting her on a high ledge again.

"Hey! You're up late!" Hawks said.

"I can't imagine why." He said dryly.

Fuyumi quickly cut in, stepping away from Hawks.

"Sorry, it's not his fault, father... I..." She said, not sure how to explain herself.

He put his hand on her shoulder and she flinched like she was going to get hit. Endeavor frowned. It bothered him that she flinched from him like this but a strong pain of regret briefly flashed behind his eyes. He sighed, and hugged her with one arm.

"Don't scare me like that. Go to bed." he said.

She tried swallowing the lump in her throat and nodded against him. He let her go and she walked back towards the house. She briefly looked back at Hawks and he gave her a smile and wave. She smiled softly before walking inside. Endeavor crossed his arms and looked at Hawks with a raised eyebrow.

"So... What were you doing with my daughter?" He asked.

Hawks hesitated but, he had to tell him.

"Well... actually, it's not what it looked like. She just needed company." He said.

"Then explain to me exactly what that was." He said.

"I found her on top of a building." He said.

Endeavor felt like the air got knocked out of him. Of course he expected his family to have issues. His wife did injure Shoto after all, not to mention his eldest had estranged himself from their family. But he didn't think that out of all of his children, Fuyumi would be the one to go suicidal. She always seemed to try so hard for everyone... but maybe she's been trying too hard.

"Oh..." He said.

"What... what's going on here that would have warranted that?" Hawks asked, hesitantly.

Endeavor looked at him and sighed.

"It's a long story." He said.

"I can stay here all night. I want to know." He said.

Endeavor ordinarily would have told him it wasn't his business but, since he did rescue Fuyumi and she seems to like him enough to have recovered the way she did, he decided that was deserving of an explanation. Besides... he liked Hawks.

"Come on. This is going to take awhile." He said.

* * *

Of course his mind was blown. He knew Endeavor had a cruel reputation but he didn't know he was that bad.

"That's... that's awful. How on earth are you even a hero? No wonder the poor girl thought you were going to hit her." He said, distraught.

"Nothing I can do now will change what I've done. I can't even give a good excuse for what I did to them other than I was a fool. I have been trying to get better for them but I'm not sure if that will be enough." He said.

Hawks thought for a moment. He was angry, of course but, he had to admit that it must have taken a lot of guts for Endeavor to have admitted this to him. Not only that but he did actually hug Fuyumi, which was obviously a new thing to her considering how she reacted to it. So he trusted that he was honestly trying to change for his family. He frowned and crossed his arms.

"You have a hell of a long way to go, old man." Hawks said, a disappointed look on his face.

"I know that." He said.

Endeavor looked down the hall in the direction of Fuyumi's room. Her door hadn't opened since she went in so he trusted that she was asleep.

"You have my thanks for saving her... If anything happened to her, I don't know what..." He said, the last words dying in his throat.

Hawks stared at him for a long time. Endeavor may be a hard ass but, if Hawks didn't know any better, he could have sworn he just saw a tear fall from Endeavor's eye before evaporating. He allowed himself to relax. He couldn't fault a man for trying even if the damage they had done is pretty much unforgivable. Endeavor took a deep breath, clearing the lump from his throat.

"The guest room is down the hall on the left. You may stay the night if you want." He said.

Hawks smirked.

"Isn't that close to Fuyumi's room? You sure you want me that close? She is a cutie after all." He joked.

Endeavor rolled his eyes before heading out of the room he paused in the doorway.

"I'm not against the idea of you going out with my daughter. You've already done more for her than I've ever done." he said before leaving the room.

Hawks stared after him. He wasn't sure what to think of the number 1 hero but, all he knew was that suddenly getting the No.1 hero spot has humbled Endeavor in more ways than one. He walked down the hall and headed to the guest room. He passed Fuyumi's room. Her door was open a crack and he noticed her in the window. If she didn't just attempt her own life a few hours ago, Hawks would have gladly walked in and tried to see if he could maybe spend the night with her. But, right now, with the way she was, it felt like he'd be taking advantage of her. But, nevertheless, she still looked too contemplative for his liking. He lightly knocked on the door. She turned around and saw him. She walked over and opened the door. Her glasses were off and she was in some loose night clothes.

"Hey. Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked.

"Uh, well... Yeah, I should." She said.

"Something on your mind?" He asked.

"That's a trivial question at this point." She said with a light chuckle.

"I guess it is." He said.

"You can come in. I trust you." She said.

He walked into her room. She sat on her bed and Hawks sat on a nearby cushion. Endeavor really seemed to like to keep the traditional Japanese style home. While it was by no means his favorite, Hawks had to appreciate just the sheer effort put into making this place traditional. It was like stepping into another world. Fuyumi quietly stared at him, expecting him to talk first. Hawks hesitated before deciding to just bring it out in the open. He didn't like seeing her like this.

"He told me. What he did to you guys I mean." Hawks said.

She looked away and let out a sigh.

"He must really trust you then. Don't take that lightly. It's rare for him to open up like that to anyone." Fuyumi said.

"I won't. But is that what's been effecting you? This sudden change in behavior I mean?" He asked.

Fuyumi felt warm tears brim her eyes and she nodded.

"I-I know he's trying... and I'm glad to see that. But, I just... I wish he could have done that long ago, you know? It honestly... hurts knowing that it took All Might to retire for him to drop his obsession with him and try to actually be a dad." She said, tears falling from her eyes.

Hawks frowned. This girl didn't deserve a life like that. He got up and gently hugged her to provide some form of comfort. She broke down against him and he held her against himself patiently. He knew now that he was definitely going to have a harder time addressing Endeavor in any casual form. How could he see Endeavor the same way after knowing what he had done to her? To all of his children for that matter. Fuyumi cried herself to where she was too exhausted to cry anymore. She simply trembled against and then it slowed and she fell asleep. He chuckled and tucked her in. She woke up a little bit and got flustered. He was about to leave but he looked back at her.

"Now are you going to sleep or do you want company for that, too?" he chuckled.

He initially meant it as a joke. He didn't expect her to nod. He was surprised at this and smirked.

"Are you sure about that? I kinda meant it as a joke." He said.

She became flustered and turned away.

"U-um, forget what I did. I'm just tired." She said.

Hawks chuckled. He normally wasn't one to take on girls with emotional baggage but, there was something about her he just liked. So he took out a piece of paper and wrote down a number.

"Well, if you're that interested, I could take you out again. Just let me know. I'll leave this here. Please don't give it away to anyone else. I hate it when that happens." He said, setting his number down next to her bed.

Fuyumi blushed so hard, she swore she was glowing.

"Night, sweetheart." He said before leaving the room.

Fuyumi looked at the piece of paper and was shocked to see a phone number on it. She blushed even harder. She didn't know what to think at the moment. She grabbed her phone and typed the number into her contacts. She thought about texting him to make sure but decided not to so he wouldn't worry about her being awake... or so that was her excuse. Hawks made his way to the guest room and got ready for bed.

"I don't really have clothes to sleep in... Oh well! I'll just sleep in my underwear." He said to himself before getting undressed.

He got into bed and thought about tonight. What was it about her that he liked enough to give her his number? He thought back to her laughing at him at the restaurant. She looked so empty and void but he managed to break her out of it simply by pretending to be a chicken. Hell! Before that even. He grinned. He felt so proud of himself for bringing a light back into her eyes. He knew he didn't save her by taking her off of the building; he saved her by just talking to her. This wasn't something he could say about the majority of the jumpers he's saved before. So many of them went home looking so drained and not entirely changed with their mindset or they clung to him as if nothing else was going to make them happy which was what normally put him off of people who were like that. He never counted the jumpers who were just trying to get his attention as victims. But her... she genuinely seemed to have hope again. She's still obviously not entirely out of it and probably needed work, maybe even meds but... he saw her regain her will to live right before his eyes. And he got her to laugh despite everything which, considering after what he heard about her upbringing, was amazing. He wanted to hear her laugh again. He'd make sure of it.

* * *

The next morning, despite being up late, Fuyumi was up early making breakfast. Her father came into the kitchen and looked very worried. She couldn't have gotten more than a few hours of sleep last night.

"You didn't have to make breakfast today. I could've handled it." He said sheepishly.

"No. I'm fine." She said, oddly happy.

Enji's eyes narrowed. Is she hiding it or did Hawks do something?

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked skeptically.

Fuyumi was a bit moved but, mostly confused that he was concerned. Usually, he was nonchalant and cold with her. Honestly, ever since Shoto was born, he didn't really pay much attention to her and his other kids. They were just... there. Occasionally he'd say a biting remark or threaten them but nothing compared to what Shoto and their mom went through. Enji cringed at himself every now and then and moments like this was when it hit hardest; his daughter was currently confused about his sudden compassion. He hated that it was something they were both going to have to get used to and he cursed at himself in his mind as he approached her. She tensed but he hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm trying, alright? I promise, I'm not going to hurt you or any of my family again." He said.

She bit her lip. Her fear and distrust of him didn't run nearly as deep as her brother's hatred but it wasn't going to be something that would magically go away. Nevertheless, she didn't realize she needed to hear those words from him until that moment. She took a deep breath and patted his hand.

"I'm fine, dad, really." She promised, looking back at him with a small reassuring smile.

"Okay. If you're sure. Let me know if you need anything." He said before walking out of the kitchen.

He was going to check her room because he was now paranoid that Hawks might not have spent the night in the guest room. Enji checked her room; no sign of another body being in the room. It's not like he minded the idea of them dating but to be fooling around with her so soon after all that had happened last night was not exactly tasteful. So he left the room feeling relieved but, he decided to go and wake him up since breakfast was almost ready. He knocked on the guest room door.

"Hey, breakfast will be ready soon." He said.

"Mmm... Five more minutes." Hawks grumbled.

"Hey! My daughter woke up early to fix breakfast. The least you can do is come out and eat." He said, irritated.

"Let him sleep." Fuyumi said from down the hall.

Hawks immediately stood up, pulling his pants on. Enji had him after saying Fuyumi was awake. There was no way he was going to miss breakfast knowing that she still made herself wake up to make it.

"Okay, I'm up." He said, walking to the door.

He opened the door to see Enji and Fuyumi looking at each other from their side of the hall. No one was really angry or fighting, she just came to have her dad leave him alone. She noticed Hawks was shirtless and blushed while Enji just looked triumphant over the fact that he woke their guest up. Hawks wasn't entirely sure what to say at first. This clearly wasn't something that happened regularly and there was something awkward about their interactions.

"Morning!" Hawks chirped, trying to sound more lively than he felt.

"Morning." Fuyumi said, her blush obviously apparent.

 _Cute!_ Hawks thought to himself while smirking at her. Fuyumi quickly turned on her heal and went back to the kitchen. Enji looked at him in slight distaste.

"Don't you have a shirt or something?" He asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly have any night clothes. Why? Has your daughter never seen a shirtless man before?" Hawks asked.

"You know damn well why I want you to have a shirt on. Or do you want her to serve breakfast all flustered like that?" He asked.

"Not gonna lie, it's adorable." He said, grinning.

"Get a shirt on." Enji said.

"Fine." Hawks said, walking back into his room to put a shirt back on.

Enji walked back into the dining room, Fuyumi having just finished breakfast. It was just some hot rice with eggs and fruit slices, nothing too complicated. Of course, Hawks was excited about the eggs. He took two to break over his rice. He didn't like how tense breakfast felt at the moment although, unlike the past times Fuyumi was used to, this was more of an awkward kind of tense. Hawks knew he had to do something about it. His enthusiasm for eggs can only break the awkward tension so much.

"So did you get enough sleep? I can't imagine how. Are you sure you're not tired after last night?" Hawks asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." She assured him.

"If you say so. Glad to get an awesome breakfast." He said.

Fuyumi smiled at him. Enji quietly observed their interactions, eating his breakfast. At first, Fuyumi was wary of the fact that her father was there but Hawks was good at bringing her attention away from him... which was a first. Enji couldn't help but wonder if he's ever seen Fuyumi smile like that before. He didn't even know she could look that happy. He cringed as to what that meant from his standing with her. He may never be able to make her happy like that ever, something he didn't think would bother him until that moment. Seeing these two interact ended up depressing him a little. Hearing that she attempted suicide last night was enough of a blow but seeing that she had a different side to her like the one Hawks was bringing out was making him realize just how much he had failed her. He ate the rest of his breakfast and gathered his dishes to go wash them himself.

"I'll do the dishes later." She said.

"No, I got it. Don't let me interrupt." He said before walking out to go wash his dishes.

"Not much of a talker, is he?" Hawks said.

"He never was. It's how he's always been. But..." She stopped herself.

"But?" Hawks asked.

She let out a sigh.

"At least he's not as scary to be around. It's just... so awkward." She admitted.

"Well that's a good thing." Hawks said.

She nodded sadly. Hawks decided to change the topic.

"Anyway, can I have your number? I want to make sure I know it's you." Hawks said.

"I can just text you." She said.

"Do it." He said.

Fuyumi became flustered and Hawks grinned, causing her to blush further.

"Now?" She asked.

"Yep." He said.

"Uh... Okay." She said, taking out her phone.

She wasn't entirely sure what to text. She hoped he didn't randomly see that her contact name for him was 'Angel'. She wasn't entirely sure what to say so she just typed a random word and hit send. He got her message and gave her a look.

"Butter?" He asked.

"Um... I didn't know what to type. I guess I could have just said hi." She said, flustered.

Hawks sniggered and typed a message back. She got the message and looked at her phone.

 _And toast._

She couldn't help but giggle in response.

"Alright! Just don't give it away please. Not even if someone offered you money." He said.

"Trust me, I won't. Besides, I think I'd get a lot more money with my dad's number." She joked.

"I heard that." Enji said from the kitchen.

They both laughed. Hawks was happy that she was doing so much better that morning. She was even able to joke with him, which he liked. After breakfast, Enji insisted on helping with the dishes and Hawks decided to go back and get dressed. He knew he should probably fly back home, get his clothes washed, maybe get a nap in, and then get back to work. But he was reluctant. He may as well be part of the family now since he knew so much and had gotten so close to Fuyumi in such a short time. Nevertheless, after he got dressed, he left the room and went to go find both Enji and Fuyumi quietly cleaning the kitchen. They were both so weird and awkward about it that it was almost comical.

"Do you need help with that?" He asked.

"No, just dry the dishes. I'll wash." She said.

"Okay. I could sweep if you want." He said.

"Really, dad, it's fine. I got this." She said.

"I can pull my weight, too." he said.

"...Fine. I won't argue." She said with a sigh.

Despite the fact that he just claimed the responsibility for a chore, he looked like he just accomplished a major victory. Hawks couldn't help but snicker at them. They turn to see him in the doorway. He walked in.

"I should probably leave. I have work to do." He said.

"Alright." Enji said.

"Don't let us keep you then." Fuyumi said, slightly flustered over him witnessing the awkward conversation.

Hawks walked over to her and gave her a hug. She blushed and Enji rolled his eyes. Now he knew Hawks was trying to get somewhere with his daughter. Hawks pulled away.

"Don't be a stranger, sweetheart! Call me up if you're ever free!" He said with a wink before leaving.

Fuyumi stared after him, blushing. Enji looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She was frozen... literally.

"Um, Fuyumi, you're freezing the floor." Enji said.

* * *

 **And that's it for today...**


End file.
